


Side Effects

by premature_assassination



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soldier Enhancement Program Era, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premature_assassination/pseuds/premature_assassination
Summary: There are unfortunate consequences to being experimental subjects.





	Side Effects

Gabriel rubbed his arm where the doctors had injected him that morning. The skin was slightly irritated. As he left the medical wing, he found Jack waiting for him at the end of the hall.  
“Did they give you a lollipop for being a good boy?” he asked. The bandaged spot where he’d been injected was visible on his bare upper arm.  
“Nah, they didn’t even give me the Hello Kitty bandaid this time,” Gabe smirked.  
“They need to work on their bedside manner,” Jack chuckled. Gabe agreed.

The two young men had been subjects of the Soldier Enhancement Program for a little over a week now. So far they’d only seen minor improvement in their strength and agility, but hadn’t experienced any ill effects.  
Now, walking across the compound, Gabe felt more than heard his stomach rumble and he asked, “Are you hungry? Cuz I’m like… starving.”  
“Yeah, me too,” Jack said. “Let’s go get some lunch.”

Normally the two would argue for several minutes about where to go for food - their preferred tastes were significantly different. Gabe loved authentic Mexican with plenty of spice, but Jack’s delicate tongue and throat couldn’t handle that kind of heat. He’d rather have greasy burgers or pizza or fried chicken.  
Today they didn’t fight about it though. The two found themselves agreeing to hit several places - they were feeling pretty hungry, after all. They came back to their living quarters, a lot like a college dorm, with a veritable feast. Tacos, burgers, pizza and pasta, ice cream, cake and a whole lot more. Neither was sure what possessed them to get so much, but they figured the leftovers would last them awhile.

Jack settled on the floor in the living room with their haul and groaned with pleasure as he sank his teeth into a cheeseburger.  
“Take it easy, farm boy,” Gabe laughed.  
“It tastes so good,” Jack said around a huge mouthful of beef and cheese and ketchup, “It’s exactly what I needed.”  
Privately, Gabriel agreed, as he took his first bite of a fish taco. It was delicious, and only served to ignite his hunger.

The tacos and burgers definitely hit the spot, but even with them gone neither boy was sated. Still their stomachs growled hungrily.  
Gabe decided some dessert would be good and pulled out the chocolate cake they bought. Jack was flipping open one of the pizza boxes - just for a couple slices. Instead, Jack made short work of the whole pizza and Gabe found himself plowing through half the cake.

It was about now that both of them realized something wasn’t right here but they also couldn’t fight the ravenous hunger that overtook them.  
Gabe began shoveling enchiladas, rice and refried beans down his gullet while Jack slurped noodles from a Chinese takeout box. Jack let out a hefty belch before diving into a tub of ice cream and Gabe found himself stuffing slices of the second pizza into his mouth.  
Orange chicken, burittos, french fries, baked ziti all disappeared into their growing bellies. By the time they finished everything, their guts were straining under their shirts and gurgling loud enough to rival a thunderstorm.

“Bwoourrp- ugh… I’m so full,” Jack groaned, feeling the swell of his stomach with gentle fingers. “I’ve never eaten this much in my life.”  
“Side -hic- side effect… of the serum probably,” Gabe mumbled. He pushed his sweat pants down a bit lower to give his gut some breathing room.

While they both struggled to catch their breath, their already overtaxed stomachs began to whine and bubble. Even though both of them felt ready to pop, they were still hungry.  
With a strange combination of desperation and reluctance, Jack and Gabe started rummaging through the kitchen cabinets and fridge, stuffing whatever they thought looked decent into their insatiable maws.  
Soon the dorm was littered with empty cereal boxes and crumpled candy bar wrappers, drained soda bottles and a jug of orange juice, another carton of ice cream and a whole package of snack cakes.

Back in the living room, the two of them sat side by side among the debris, leaning against each other and listening to their bellies churn.  
Jack moaned pitifully, “I don’t feel so good…” A sharp burp followed his complaint.  
“Think I’m gonna explode,” Gabe agreed, holding his aching tummy in both hands. It was so swollen, it filled the space below his ribcage and made it hard to breathe.

From the corner of his eye, Gabe saw Jack take one last slice of pizza - cold now but he didn’t care - and bite into it.  
“You got room for that?” he asked in disbelief.  
“No,” Jack whimpered, “But I can’t just leave it.”  
“Yeah…” Gabe muttered, staring apprehensively at the final piece of chocolate cake. He couldn’t help himself - he picked it up and shoved it into his mouth. His stomach actually protested when he swallowed it down, but he managed, feeling the lump of sugar settle in his bloated belly.

Jack let out another rolling belch, but it didn’t give him any relief. Gabe tried and failed to expel one of his own, feeling the trapped air create more pressure in his abused stomach.  
With a groan, Gabe lay back on the floor, grabbing a pillow from the couch and taking it with him. Jack followed his lead shortly after. The pair could only see their engorged guts hovering in their vision. A chorus of gurgles, rumbles, and whines filled their ears.

Suddenly curious, Gabe reached out and lay his palm on Jack’s belly. The blonde boy stiffened a bit at first, warning him, “Ugh, Gabe… be real gentle…”  
“You’re hard as a rock,” Gabriel marveled, slowly dragging his hand across the pale, stretched skin. Jack’s belly was one solid mass in his middle and only began to feel the slightest bit softer where the underside hung over his waistband.  
Jack relaxed now while Gabe continued his tender rubbing. When he felt like he could move again, he rolled to his side and snuggled closer to Gabe. Gabe sighed and rolled over as well.

Their tummies pressed against each other, though not painfully. Their shirts had long since rolled up to expose dark and pale skin, now squished together. They could hear their insides groaning in tandem.  
Gabe hiccupped and craddled his belly after the unexpected jolt. The next thing he knew, Jack was very gently massaging his stomach for him. He decided to return the favor.  
With Jack nuzzling into the crook below Gabe’s scruffy chin, and the warmth of their skin where it collided, the two young soldiers rubbed and soothed and caressed each other’s bellies.

When Jack applied just the slightest bit of pressure to Gabe’s, that stubborn belch finally rumbled up his throat.  
“Uuurrrooorrrp!” Gabe let out a sound between a sigh and a moan. “Oh God, that needed to come up.”  
Another smaller burp followed, and Jack smiled and patted Gabe’s tummy.  
“Glad to help,” he said.

“I don’t think I’ll -urp- eat again for a week,” Gabe said.  
“Me either,” Jack mumbled. “Feels like I could sleep the whole week too.”  
“Yeah,” Gabe agreed, pulling Jack closer.

The grumbling of their stuffed bellies had quieted down now, but still seemed to make an appropriate lullaby. The floor wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, and they’d have a hell of a mess to clean up later, but…

With the weight of their guts, the loving rubs they were each giving and receiving, the comforting feel of another person so close. Soldier 24 and 76 tumbled into sleep the same way they did everything - together.


End file.
